1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording information data to a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
As a type of DVD (digital versatile disk) that is an optical recording medium, there is what is known as DVD-ROM (read only memory) which has recording surfaces in two layers on one disc. In a DVD-ROM, movie software, computer data, or the like having a capacity on the maximum of 8.5 gigabytes is recorded and such a DVD-ROM is provided for the use of general user.
Besides read-only type discs such as the DVD-ROM, other types of DVD, i.e., DVD-R in which information data can be written only once by a user, and DVD-RAM in which written information data can be rewritten are being put to practical use.
In manufacturing a DVD recorder for recording information data on the DVD-RAM or the DVD-R, a method for preventing illegal copy of the contents of a DVD-ROM in which video software is recorded is desired.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an information data recording method which can prevent illegal copy of information data recorded in a multilayer disc.
According to the invention, there is provided a recording method of recording a series of information data into a recording medium having a plurality of recording layers, comprising the steps of: dividing the information data into data blocks each having a predetermined data capacity, distributing and recording each data block into the different recording layers of the recording medium; and recording a jump instruction for designating a next reading destination into at least one of the data blocks.